2014 SHL Cup Finals
The 2014 SHL/XHL Cup Finals '''was the championship series of the '''SHL/XHL's 2013-2014 Season, being the culmination of it. The championship was the last season with non-divisional formats and placing, in which the Astral Aeroes defeated the Black Blades four games to three to win their first championship in franchise history. It was the second Finals appearance for both teams. Grant Martin was selected as the recipient for the Canadian Leaf Trophy for playoff MVP, and Varo Tyutin received the Royal Jersey Trophy for most points in the playoffs, with 31, as well as the Veiled Heart Trophy for most outstanding player that broke expectations in the playoffs. Journey to the Finals ' Astral Aeroes' This was the Astral Aeroes' second SHL Cup appearance, after losing it to Team X during the 2006-2007 Season. Since then, Astral had never been to the Conference final, but were stumped in previous seasons in the first and second round. The Aeroes signed draft-pick Tyrone Jamal as their cornerstone top defenseman to begin the season, as well as Kobe Sanders from the previous season, and free agents Jason Steele and Nash Breton, as well as Daryl Greenbury from the Ultimate Royals in exchange for Vladiv Bale and draft pick Andrei Gorbik, in addition to Scott Brown from the Crozac Cardinals after being claimed off waivers. Astral compiled a 52-14-4 record for 108 points, their best record in franchise history, and the first 50-win season in the SHL since Team Daiku did during the 2012-2013 Season. Captain Andy Martin led them in points with 45 goals and 55 assists for 100 points, and was the recipient of the Captain Victory Award and Majestic Trophy for league MVP. Goaltender Grant Martin was nominated for the Goliath Ironwall Trophy, but lost it to William Smith, and as a result, the awarding was subject to large amounts of controversy. In the playoffs, the Astral Aeroes eliminated the Orange Orators in six games, the Scarlet Saviors in four games, and the Red Nukes in six games. The Aeroes were considered favourites for the championship due to their offensive capability having a slight edge over the Blades' two-play strategy. ' Black Blades' This was the Black Blades' second SHL Cup appearance, after losing it to the Mountain Flyers during the 2010-2011 Season. Since then, the Blades, while maintaining a strong presence during the following seasons and the playoffs, never went to a Conference final, losing in the first and second rounds. The Black Blades signed their previous two draft picks, Hunter Taves and Hunter Lavish, to form the defensive strength of their second line. They acquired Landon Gettsburg from the Ultimate Royals for Seymour Benedict and Michael Colbuck from the White Warlocks for Nate Owens. Tyreese Gibbons and Bob Varsity were signed as undrafted players to fill in the fourth line. Black compiled a 49-20-1 record for 99 points, their best record in franchise history. Captain David Fijin led the team in points with 35 goals and 76 assists for 113 points, capturing the Bardo Trophy for most assists. William Smith captured the Goliath Ironwall Trophy, his second time, beating Grant Martin to much controversy. William Erhart was nominated for the Iron Fist Trophy for best defenceman, but lost to Thomas Gateau. In the playoffs, the Black Blades eliminated the Mountain Flyers in six games, the Benton Bruisers in six games, and Team X in six games. The Blades' two-way strategy was cited as their best stake in winning the championship, and the reasoning for their playoff capability. Game Summaries ... Team Rosters ... Facts ....